Darkstalkers: Next Generation, Kal Series
by Kaymin Wolf
Summary: After 17 years have past since Jon Talbain had gotten over with his past girlfriend,Pam McDaniel, but now he has to deal with a young 17 year old named Kal who is Pam's son and learns that he is a Darstalker.
1. Introductions

_**Darkstalkers: Next Generation**_

**A/N: I don't own Darkstalkers.**

_**Chapter 1: Introductions**_

_**Felicia's POV**_

"Felicia why do we have to take care of some kid that we don't even know and why does he have to be in the room next to mine?" Jon said.

"One, he's seventeen; two, this is the only spare room that we have left that is clean and three, his mom is a very good friend of ours." I said making the spare bed.

"Well who is she? I don't know a lot of people because of what I am." Jon said pointing to himself.

"You remember Pam McDaniel don't you?" I said wiping my hands on my blue jeans.

I looked up to see Jon with a shocked look. "Pam had a kid?" he said.

"She had three." I said walking towards him with a worried look.

He took a few steps back and grabbed the door frame for support. "Why is he coming here?" he said looking at me.

"A few weeks ago Demitri arrived at her house and threatened to kill her and her family if she didn't hand him over to him. So she called me and asked if he could stay here while she and the rest of her family goes into hiding. She also told me that a friend of her's that works for the government will call me and tell me that they are dead and to tell her son." I said looking down at the ground

. "She's faking their deaths? Why?" Jon asked.

"She said that it would protect him from Demitri." I said.

"How does that protect him?" Jon said growing angry.

"Because it would throw Demitri off their trail as well as her son's." I said.

"But that still doesn't make sense Felicia! Why does Demitri want him so bad?" Jon shouted.

"Because he's like us!" I shouted back.

Jon didn't expect that. "What?" he said.

"Yes, he's a Darkstalker like us. Actually he's more like you. She doesn't really know how he became one." I said.

"You mean he's a were…." He started to say but was cut off when my cell phone rang.

I got it out and answered it. "Hello? Hey Lex…Oh his plane just landed? When you see him can you bring him on over?...Thanks Lex, bye." I said. I hung up and I put the phone back in my pocket. "I'm going to go tell the others to put on they're disguises and you might want to change back into your human form Jon." I said starting to walk out.

"Why? The kid needs to know what he is and what he is getting into." Jon said with his arms crossed.

That did, I was mad. "Jon in a few weeks he's going to get a call saying that his family is dead! That kind of news will be bad enough on him. We don't need to add more fuel to that fire! Try thinking!" I said walking to the door.

When I was about to walk out the door and I stopped. I turned my head slightly and said in a more calm voice. "Pam asked me not to tell him. Also she wanted me to tell you that she still loves you." I then walked out and closed the door behind me and before I left I heard sobbing.

Jon, the strongest, toughest, and fearless werewolf I met was crying. I then walked down the stairs knowing that he needed to be alone.

_**Kal's POV**_

When the car stopped I looked out the window and saw a large three story apartment. "Well here we are." the driver said popping the trunk.

I then got out in the light rain and quickly grabbed my bags. "Tell Felicia that she owes me." the driver said.

"I will." I said back.

When he drove off I quickly ran up the steps to the door. I then knocked on it and surprisingly it was answered right away. A woman with blue hair in her mid 20's answered the door and said "You must be Pam's son."

"Yeah, my name is Kal." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well I'm Felicia. Come on in." she said.

I did so and I saw that the place was colored with a dark blue. Let me show you around and you can get settled in." Felicia said. When we started up the flight of stairs she told me that the first floor was had the kitchen, dining room, and living room. The second floor has the bedrooms and a few showers. The third floor is the game room. Now I know where I'll be most of the time. And then there's the roof top. Don't know very much about it. Might want to check it out during my free time. My thoughts were disturbed when I noticed that there were pictures lined acrossed the wall. Most of them were of people of I didn't know but then I saw one with my mom in it. "Is that my mom?" I asked.

Felicia turned around and looked at the picture. "Yeah, that was taken before you were born." Felicia said.

"I see you and her but who is this with his arm on her shoulder." I asked pointing to the man in the picture.

"Oh, that's Jon." Felicia said looking somewhere else.

"Does he live here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, you may bump into him if you're lucky." Felicia said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"He's the shy type." Felicia said continuing up the stairs.

I then followed up the stairs until we reached the second floor. "Well here's where you will be staying. Let me show you to your room." Felicia said walking down the hall.

"Okay." I said.

She turned her head slightly and she said "You're going to enjoy living here."

When she turned back around she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into didn't have a shirt and he wasn't wearing any shoes. The only thing he had on was a pair of blue karate pants with a yellow belt. "Well speak of the devil and he shall appear." Felicia said taking a step back.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Kal, I'd like you to meet Jon. Jon meet Kal." Felicia said introducing us to each other.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said extending my hand.

Jon just stood there with his arms crossed and stared at me with hatred in his blue eyes. I lowered my hand and put it in my pocket.

"_There's something weird about this guy. He's almost animal like by the way he's staring at me." _I thought.

"Jon it's rude to stare." Felicia said breaking my thoughts.

"Whatever." Jon said as he continued walking.

When he walked past me I saw that he was slightly wet from rain and sweat.

"_He must be into the martial arts."_ I thought.

Felicia just stared at him with an angry look. "Aren't you going to say anything to our new guest?" she said with her hands on her hips.

He stopped outside his room and turned towards us and said "Yeah, just stay out of my way and don't come to see me."

He then looked at me for the last time and for a second. I thought I saw his eyes turn from blue to gold and back to blue. He then turned back around and entered his room and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes of silence Felicia was the first to break it. "Well let's continue." She said walking towards the room next to Jon's.

"Does he know I'm in the room right next to his?" I said.

"Yeah, he does." she said.

She then opened the door and inside was a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a window. "Well that's it. I'll leave you to unpack." She said heading towards the door.

"Thank you, Felicia. I'm happy to know that you were able to let me stay here." I said. "You're welcome and don't worry about the way Jon treated you. He's a nice guy when you get to know him." she said.

"I'm sure he is. Goodnight, Felicia." I said.

She just smiled and closed the door behind her. I then sat my bags next to the dresser and then laid down on the bed and started thinking.

_"I'm glad that I get to stay here. But I still wish I could of gone with you mom. I mean I love animals as much as you do. Why didn't you take me with you and the rest of the family to Montana to study the animal population? Oh well I'll enjoy my summer here. I miss you mom and I hope you have a nice trip."_ I thought.

Then before I knew it I fell asleep.

_**Jon's POV**_

When I was sure the kid was asleep. I changed back into my werewolf form. I felt my body temperature increase as fur grew all over my body. My heels rose off the ground as my legs turned into hind legs and the base of my spine extended into a tail. Claws then sprouted from my hands and toes. My ears gradually moved up to the top of my head and became wolf ears. The last part of the change into beast began as I tasted blood in my mouth as my teeth grew long and sharp. Then my jaws jutted forward and changed into a snout completing the change. The change took no more than five minutes. I held back the urge to throw back my head and howl at the moon. I was about to leave when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's me Jon, let me in." Felicia said in an almost angry tone.

I opened the door and there she stood looking at me with anger in her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"What was that?" she said walking in.

"What was what?" I asked closing the door.

"That out in the hall. You treated Kal like he was nothing but a piece of trash!" she said.

"So?" I said not looking at her.

"We're suppose to make him feel welcomed. Not make him feel like he doesn't belong." she said.

"He's not my problem. I don't want anything to do with him." I said crossing my arms.

Felicia just looked at me and then looked surprised for a second then became angry. "Oh, so that's why you don't want anything to do with him." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just because Pam married someone else and had kids with him doesn't mean you should blame it all on Kal." she said.

I didn't say anything. Her anger faded and she grabbed my arm and said "Jon, I know it's hard for you to deal with this. Because… I know you used to love Pam. But hurting someone isn't going to bring that back. Especially when it's her son."

I just stood there not wanting to talk about it. "I'm going out for my midnight exercise." I said walking towards the door.

"Why do you go out to the park at night anyway?" Felicia asked.

"Because I feel at peace there." I said walking out the door and down the stairs.

When I was outside the scent of rain still lingered. It took me ten minutes to run to the park and every time I breathed in, my lungs were filled with warm late-spring air. I got started right away and started practicing my martial arts for thirty minutes. Then I practiced my Beast Cannon and I shot up twenty feet in the air. When I landed I took a break and sat down on a park bench and for the first time I noticed how lonesome it was. Sure Felicia would come and fight with me once a month but she wasn't a challenge. I remember when Pam came with me every night to watch me practice.

I shook my head getting rid of the memory. "I won't be broken again by some kid." I said to myself.

But when I looked into his eyes today I saw nothing but kindness and sadness of being alone. I could tell that he was calling out to be friends with someone just by looking at him. "Then again, he's probably nothing like his mother. Maybe I can trust him." I said to myself.

I got up and ran back to the apartment. When I arrived back at the apartment it was around 1:10am. _"Everyone is probably asleep."_ I thought. I quietly walked up the stairs and I was about to walk into my room when I decided to check on Kal. I opened his door and I quietly walked to his bedside but the claws on my toes made a soft clicking noise against the wood floor. He was laying there asleep with not a care in the world. I ran the back of my paw across the side of his face and saw him smile.

_"I'll protect him well, Pam."_ I thought.

I then got close to his ear and whispered. "Goodnight young wolf, may you sleep well."

I then left his room and went to mine and I went to bed.


	2. Making New Friends

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Making New Friends**_

_**Kal's POV**_

When I opened my eyes the sun was shining through the window. I then got up and walked over to the window and stretched. I looked out and saw that it was no longer raining.

"I guess it stopped last night." I said to myself.

I then walked over to my bags and grabbed me another set of clothes to change into. I ended up wearing a pair of blue jeans with a long white sleeved shirt and a red t-shirt on top of it that said "Southern Boy." I then got out my running shoes and my iPod.

"_Maybe I can get a good look around this town when I go out for my morning jog."_ I thought.

I then walked down the stairs and stopped have way to look at the picture I saw yesterday. "Maybe I can be friends with Jon." I said to myself.

I then continued down the stairs and when I was on the ground floor I smelled something cooking. I walked to the source and found Felicia, Jon, and two other guys sitting at a table. They must have heard me come down because Felicia was the one to speak.

"Morning Kal, did you sleep well?" she said.

"Yeah I did actually." I said.

"You going somewhere?" Jon said drinking a cup of coffee not looking up.

It surprised me and Felicia that he actually spoke to me.

"Yeah I'm going out for a jog if that's alright?" I said looking at Felicia.

"Of course you can but let me introduce you to two more people living here." she said.

"Okay." I said. "This is Rikou." she said pointing to the man with green highlights in his blonde hair.

"Tell me kid do you think I'm the most handsome man you have ever seen?" he said referring to his face.

"_Is he serious?_" I thought.

"Sorry dude I'm not going to say anything because unfortunately for you I only stare at girls and not myself in the mirror." I said.

A vein popped out on his head and he said "Why you little..." But Felicia cut him off.

"And this is Victor." she said pointing to the larger man next to Rikou.

"Hello." he said in a German ascent.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Felicia must have noticed my shirt because she said "I didn't know you were from the south?"

"Born in the south and raised in the south." I said putting my fist to my chest taking pride in where I was born.

"Great we got a hillbilly." Rikou muttered.

I just shook my head and said "You're going to have to do better than that because I've been called worst than that and by a single person I care dear for."

"Like who your dad?" Rikou said.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that.

"My step dad actually. I don't know who my true dad is." I said.

They looked shocked at what I said, even Jon.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Rikou started but I cut him off.

"Don't be he's not my dad anymore. Besides the worst thing he ever did to me was this." I said rolling up my sleeve on my left arm revealing a long scar that started up at my left shoulder and ended near my wrist.

"He did that to you?" Felicia said putting her hands to her chest.

"It happened when I was around five but he didn't do it on purpose. He came home drunk and saw me sitting on the floor and he just snapped. The only thing I remember was that he pulled out a knife and called me a demon child before he jumped at me and the next thing I knew I was in hospital bed hearing the doctors saying it was impossible for me to be alive. Anyway my mom divorced him and married my current dad and he treats my really nice." I said rubbing the back of my head smiling.

Felicia decided to change the subject quick by saying "There's also someone else living here that's about your age."

"Really? Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Harry. You'll have to wait until he gets home from school." she said.

She then looked at me with a confused look and said "Aren't you supposed to be in school too?"

I felt my smile grow wider.

"I take it my mom didn't tell you did she?" I said.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"My mom signed me up for school here next year. So I don't have to do anything till then." I said.

She looked dumbfounded at hearing this.

"Well I'm going out to jog for a while." I said breaking her thoughts.

"Okay be careful and hurry back." Felicia said waving her hand.

When I walked out the door the crisp morning air filled my lungs and once I started jogging I felt a small tear roll down my face knowing that I had revealed too much.

_**Jon's POV**_

When we were sure he left. Me and Felicia both glared at Rikou.

"I should chop you up into catnip." Felicia said causing her cat ears and tail to pop out.

"How was I supposed to know that his dad did all that to him?" Rikou said trying to defend his case.

"He probably didn't have any friends when he was growing up." Victor said.

"Looks like I'm going to have to be friends with this kid quick." I said finishing up my coffee.

Felicia just looked at me with disbelief.

"Since when did you change your mind about being friends with him?" she asked.

"Since last night. I've thought about it some and realized that he's nothing like his mother. Pam never liked to exercise much and she always had an anger issue. But Kal he's different. He's always happy and doesn't care what people say or do to him. He's not what I expected him to be." I said while getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Felicia said.

"I'm going for a walk. The fresh air will do me some good." I said walking to the door.

"Well see you later then." Felicia said.

When I was outside even with my human nose I could still smell Kal's scent.

"He must have ran towards town. I might as well follow him and keep an eye on him" I said to myself while walking in the direction his scent lead.

_**Kal's POV**_

After about twenty minutes of jogging I slowed down to a walk. So far I ran around half the town already and was hardly sweating. I got a good look at parts of the town that I liked. It had a small library that was also a bookstore and it also had a large open park that was on the outside area of the town. I also saw a sign that had the town's name. The town was called "Silverstone" because of the silver mine that was found in 1880. After a few minutes of walking I saw a group of guys ganging up on a blonde girl.

"There are about four of them and one of me. This should be interesting." I said to myself as I walked over to the group.

"Come on Amy you know you want to be with me." one of the guys said moving close to her and started to put his hands where they shouldn't be.

"Stop Jason, I done told you I'm not interested in you so leave me alone." the girl named Amy said trying to walk away but was cut off by the guy named Jason.

"I believe she said to leave her alone." I said walking up to the group.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jason said turning towards me and shoved me in the chest.

He then started turning back towards Amy when I said. "Nothing but call you a dirtbag."

He stopped in mid turn.

"Oh this kid is dead." said one of his friends.

Then next thing I knew a fist came in contact with my face and ended up on the ground with my nose bleeding.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay down." he said turning back to Amy.

But I got back up and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "She said she wanted you to leave her alone."

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" he said.

Then two of his friends grabbed both of my arms and then he started to punch me in the stomach continuously.

"Jason stop it! Leave him alone!" Amy cried as she tried to pull him off me.

But the next thing I knew the guys that were holding my arms were some how snatched away from holding mine causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up and saw that Jason was being held back by one of his friends and that the other two were on the ground groaning in pain.

"Are you alright Kal?" someone said helping me up.

I turned around to see that it was Jon who came to my rescue.

"Jon? What are you doing here?" I said wiping nose on my sleeve leaving a long red line down it.

"I followed just in case something like this happened." he said.

He then walked up to Jason and grabbed him by his shirt and said "If you know what's best you'll leave my friend and that girl alone from now on got it?"

Jon then let go of him and walked back to me. I was shocked at hearing Jon call me a friend. I was about to ask him about it but I let it go for now. Jason then helped his two friends up off the ground and started walking away when he noticed he was missing one. He turned around and saw him standing next to Amy.

"Jake come on let's go!" he said.

The guy named Jake just shook his head and said "No Jason I'm not going to follow you around anymore. I let you go too far when you started messing with my sister."

Jason then got angry and was about to head for him when his other two friends grabbed him and dragged him away. Then Amy walked up to me and said "Thank you for what you did for me. No one has ever stood up to Jason before."

I just smiled and said "No problem that's what friends are for right? By the way I'm Kal."

I then stretched my hand out to shake hands with her.

"My name is Amy, Amy Bradford." she said taking my hand and shaking it.

"And my name is Jake Bradford. Thank you for what you did for my sister. I never had the courage to stand up to him till now." Jake said shaking my hand as well.

Jon then placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Let's head back to the apartment and get you cleaned up then you can hang out with your friends." Jon said.

"Alright, hey do you guys want to come too?" I asked.

"Sure why not." Amy said.

Jake just nodded his head. I just smiled and walked ahead of Jon. Some how deep inside I felt that I can make friends again.


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Old Habits Die Hard**_  
><em><br>Two weeks pass by and the bond between Jon and Kal has grown stronger than ever and Kal has made friends with Amy and Jake Bradford as well as a boy named Harry._

_**Jon's POV**_

Taking a sip of my coffee as I read the morning paper I heard Kal getting up out of bed. I checked my watch.

"9 o clock right on the dot. I'll never understand how that boy gets up so early." I said to myself.

He then walked down wearing tan cargo shorts with a silver buckle belt and had on a plain red t-shirt. But what really caught my attention was his hair. No more than a week ago did Felicia take him to get his hair cut and now it was past his ears and his bangs were long enough to cover his eyes completely and by the looks of it his hair must have gotten thicker and it's color changed a little. Now it's sort of a rustic color.

He must have noticed me staring because he turned towards me and said "Jon is something wrong?"

I shook my head and said "No its nothing."

"Okay well, I'm going to go meet Amy, Jake, and Harry at the park." Kal said.

"Aren't they still in school?" I said.

He then gave me a wolfish grin and said "Today is the last day of school for summer. They get release around ten."

"That's right, I completely forgot that summer started today." I said to myself.

"Well I'm off see you later Jon." Kal said.

"Alright see you later. Remember Felicia is wanting to take us all out later today at 2. So be back around 1:30." I said.

"Alright later." Kal said as he walked out.

When he was gone I walked up to his room and opened the door and looked around. I've only been in his room once and that was when I checked up on him. The room looked like it had before Kal moved in except for a picture that was on the nightstand and a laptop on the desk. I walked over to the nightstand and picked up the picture. Apparently Felicia was right Pam had three kids. I recognized Kal right away and saw that both his younger brother and younger sister both had blonde hair. I then saw who Pam married, Justin Wilson. He was the star football player back in college. He was also one of my closest friends and he also knew that me and Felicia were Darkstalkers.

"Smart move Pam." I said to myself.

Justin hasn't changed at all. He still had blonde hair and was a little bit taller.

"_He'll be a good father to Kal."_ I thought.

I then sat the picture back down and walked out and went up to the roof top to exercise.

_**Kal's POV**_

After a few minutes of jogging. I arrived at Silverstone High School and I sat down underneath one of the maple trees.

"Ah high school cann't wait to join." I said to myself.

After a few minutes of daydreaming I heard the bell ring and saw the students walking out. I saw the students flood out of the front doors. I then saw Amy, Jake, and Harry. I then got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said.

Amy was the first to answer. "Nothing but enjoying the first day of summer!" she said cheering.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason McDavis walking this way with his two sidekicks, Josh and Dal.

"Oh no, here comes trouble." Harry said fixing his glasses.

Now I haven't known Harry long. But what I do know is that he is good friends with Jon and Felicia and the guys back at the apartment and he is also friends with Amy and Jake. He told me that he had to stay at the apartment because his mom was a world reporter and was currently in Paris. My thoughts were disturbed when Jason spoke.

"Well, well look what we have here. A group of bozos and a wimp." he said pushing Harry almost knocking him over.

I felt my old fighting instincts rising to the surface.

"Touch Harry one more time and you'll surely regret it! That also goes for Jake and Amy!" I said with venom in each word.

"Oh I'm so scared. What are you going to do if I did this?" he said pushing Amy in the middle of her chest.

In a flash I had him on the ground with a simple kick to the leg. Then Josh came at me with a side swing. I quickly ducked under it and hit him with an uppercut. Then Dal tried to tackle me but I jumped to the side and brought my leg down hard on his back. When I was sure they were done I noticed that there was a large group surrounding us.

"Did you see that? That dude took down Jason and his guys down without breaking a sweat." one guy said.

"Who is he? I sure don't want to make him angry." another said.

"He's kinda cute." a few girls said.

Then all of a sudden they were all clapping even a couple of teachers that came to stop the fight. Then I started to get a strange feeling. It was positive, warm, and a nice feeling. But it reminded me of the negative feelings I had back at my old school. Pain, fear, hatred, loneliness, and sorrow. I gripped my chest and shook my head.

"I can't stay here." I mumbled.

I then bolted out of the circle of people. Some of them were startled at this but I didn't care. I had to get away to some where safe. I then pushed my body to it's max making everything I passed look like a blur. I then knew where to go. I turned on the next corner and ran towards the park.

_**Amy's POV**_

It was amazing at how Kal took down and his guys. I then noticed that a large group of students had came to see the fight. I also noticed that a couple teachers came to stop the fight but stopped to noticed that it was already over. Then all of a sudden the students and the teachers started clapping. I then overheard the teachers talking.

"That boy did something that the students didn't think was possible. He stood up to Jason and proved that he could stand up for himself. I wonder what his name is?" said one of the male teachers.

"His name is Kal Wilson. He is a good boy. He'll be joining our school as a senior next year and he may prove to be a role model to the students." said Mrs. Perry, our principle.

I then looked at Kal and was about to thank him for what he did for me. But then I noticed the look on his face. It was a confused and tense look. When I reached to touch him he then bolted out of the circle with incredible speed.

"Whoa! Did you you see how fast he took off?" a male teacher said.

"Why did he run away? He wasn't in any trouble."said a female teacher.

"He wasn't expecting us to congratulate him. He has a bad history of being picked on and had many fights. I don't want to talk about it because it will be violating his records. Is that understood?" said Mrs. Perry.

The teachers all said yes and started to lead the students away. I was about to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mrs. Perry.

"I know you overheard that conversation Amy and I'd like you not to as Kal any questions about his past." she said smiling.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Yes but don't worry about it. He's a very nice boy. Since you made friends with him he considers you as his closest friend. So go after him and see if he is alright." she said smiling.

"Yes mam." I said.

I turned to see that Jake and Harry had already left to go find him. I then ran off to find him as well.

"_I think I may know where he is."_ I thought.

After a few minutes of running I arrived at the park to find Jake and Harry sitting on a bench panting.

"Thanks for leaving me." I said in angry tone.

"Sorry." they both said at the same time.

"Did you find him at least?" I asked.

Both of the shook their heads. I looked around and noticed an old oak tree and walked over to it. I looked up and noticed that Kal was sitting on a branch five feet up in the tree.

"Kal, are you alright?" I asked.

He looked down and gave me a sad smile.

"Hey Amy." he said.

Then he jumped down and landed on the ball of his heels with a soft thud. He then walked up to me with that same smile.

"I guess you have a lot of questions." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah but we don't have to talk about it until you are ready to tell me." I said walking up to him.

Now I wasn't into romance or anything but something about Kal drawn me to him. Maybe it was his pure crystal blue eyes or his sort of long hair that was a beautiful brown color that drew me to him.

"So Amy I was wondering if you wanted to join me to go out somewhere. Felicia is taking us." he said breaking my thoughts.

For a moment I blushed slightly.

"Sure, what time do I need to be over?" I asked.

"Around 12:30pm." he said.

"Okay well I need to go. I'll see you tonight." I said grabbing Jake's arm and started running home.

_"Yes"_ I thought.


	4. Challenges

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Challenges**_

_**Kal's POV**_

Turned out that Felicia was taking us all out to eat and when I told her I invited Amy she got excited and said she could come. Now here we are sitting in some fancy restaurant in the city about 20 miles from Silverstone. We had to use two booths. One for Rikou, Harry, and Victor and the second one for me, Amy, Jon, and Felicia. I looked at the menu and was surprised at the prices.

_"Where does Felicia get the money?"_ I thought.

Then the waiter came by and asked "May I take your order?"

"I'll have a medium rare steak with a side of potatoes and a medium glass of water." Jon and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other as he took Felicia's and Amy's orders.

"You prefer a medium rare steak?" Jon asked.

"Of course, but do you like a side of potatoes to go with it?" I asked.

"Yeah , it goes great with it." Jon said.

"I will be right back with your orders." the waiter said.

We just sat there in silence for a few minutes until Felicia had enough.

"Well, I see you two have bonded some." she said to me and Jon.

"Uh yeah we have I guess." I said looking somewhere else.

"Seems to me that you two have a lot in common." she said eating a bread stick.

"It's probably a mere coincidence." Jon said looking somewhere else as well.

"So Kal, Amy told me that you took down those three boys that gave you a bloody nose a few weeks ago. How did you do it?" Felicia asked.

Jon quickly turned his head towards me.

"It was nothing special, really." I said blushing.

"Nothing special? You took them down so fast that you didn't even break a sweat!" Amy said.

"Really? So what was your fighting style?" Felicia asked.

"I really don't know. I just fight off instinct that's all." I said still blushing.

"Well maybe when we get back to the apartment you and Jon can have a little spar." Felicia said.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. I have things that I need to do when we get back." Jon said trying to make up an excuse.

"Yeah same here. I have to go to bed early for my early run in the morning." I said trying to sound convincing.

Felicia and Amy both looked at each other and smiled.

_"Well this can't be good."_ I thought.

Then both Felicia and Amy started giving me and Jon the puppy eyes trick.

"Pwease?" they both said in a begging tone.

Both mine and Jon's eye twitched.

_"That's just not fair."_ we both thought.

"Fine." we said sighing in sync.

"Here are your orders. Please enjoy." the waiter said.

After about three minutes both me and Jon were done while Felicia and Amy were still eating.

"How could you eat a two pound steak and two potatoes in less three minutes?" Amy asked as she continued to eat her pasta.

"I have a big appetite." I said drinking the last of my water.

After ten minutes Felicia and Amy were done eating. Felicia then paid for the meal and we all headed back to the van. We were going to see a movie but since Felicia wanted to see me and Jon fight. She drove us back to the apartment.

When we pulled up to the apartment Felicia shoved me and Jon up the stairs into our rooms.

"Now put on something that's not too loose you two. Me and Amy will be waiting on the roof." she said walking off.

I then got out a white skin tight shirt and a pair of shorts. After a few minutes I was dressed and heading up to the roof. When I open the door I found both Felicia and Amy sitting on a bench and I saw Jon standing on the mat. He was wearing the same thing that he wore on the day when I first arrived. Blue karate pants with a yellow belt, no shirt and no shoes. I stepped onto the mat and faced Jon.

"Let's have a clean fight!" Felicia shouted.

Jon got into a fighting stance while I sort of got into one as well. Then faster than I could blink Jon came at me with an uppercut. Luckily I was able to dodge. He then jumped and tried to bring his leg down on me. I was able to block it by putting my arms up and prevented his attack.

"Are you just going to block my attacks? Or are you going to attack me?" Jon said trying to hit me with a series of punches.

"I don't attack people unless I have a reason to." I said while dodging.

"How about now!" he said clipping my shoulder.

I couldn't hold my fighting instincts back any longer. I then came at him with a round house kick. He was barely able to dodge it. I then decided to try a left upper cut. After at least thirty minutes of non stop fighting. Felicia decided that it was time to end it.

" Alright you two it's time to call it quits for the night." she said.

"What? No way, you made us start this fight and now I'm going to end it." I said continuing to attack Jon.

"Same here." he said.

Felicia just sighed and decided to walk Amy home.

_**Jon's POV**_

After Felicia had left. Me and Kal continued fighting for another good thirty minutes.

"_He may not have had the training for the martial arts but he sure does have does have the skills to do so."_ I thought.

I decided that it was time to end it.

"Alright Kal let's call it quits." I said walking off the mat.

"Alright, well goodnight Jon." he said walking to the door.

"Kal wait." I said.

He turned towards me.

"Yeah Jon?" he said.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." I said walking over to him and headed down the stairs.

I lead him to my room and he said "What did you want to show me?"

"Come in and I'll show you." I said.

When I opened the door and walked in the look on his face was priceless. He walked over to look at my bow staff and nun chuks.

"Wow! These are yours?" he asked.

"Yep, but that's not what I wanted to show you." I said digging into my night stand drawer.

He was looking at some shuriken that were on my dresser when I found it.

"Kal come here." I said.

He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I gave this to your mother before you were born." I said showing him a necklace with a medallion on it.

The medallion had a black paw print on it with a blue crescent moon surrounding it.

"She told me to hold on to it for luck but now I'm giving it to you." I said putting it around his neck.

"I don't know what to say." he said looking it over.

"Just say you'll keep it." I said smiling.

"I will. Thank you." he said smiling back.

Then all of a sudden I felt my temperature rise and found out that I was panting.

"Jon? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kal asked in a concerned tone.

I got up off the bed and walked over to the window and lifted the blinds and saw that the moon was full.

"_Dang it! I knew I forgot something!"_ I thought.

I fell to my knees and held my stomach as felt some of the changes happen inside my body.

"Jon! What's wrong? Let me help you." Kal said kneeling down next to me.

"Get out. Now!" I said.

I felt my teeth starting to grow sharp.

"No I'm not going to leave you in this state." Kal said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down and saw claws sprouting out of my hands and I saw small strands of white hair growing on my hands.

"Get out of here you worthless piece of trash!" I shouted as I swung out knocking him away from me.

When I realized what I had done. I looked up to see Kal with his back against my dresser and I saw that he had a shallow cut above his left eye. He raised his hand to his head and touched the cut and brought his hand down to see blood on the end of his finger tip. The look on his face was like a knife to my heart.

"Kal wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." I said trying to explain.

But he just shook his head with tears in his eyes. He then got up and bolted out the door and into his room and slammed the door hard. I felt my tail shoot out of my pants as my legs turned into hind legs. Then my face pushed out into a muzzle. After the change was complete I got up and walked to Kal's room and knocked on the door lightly. Not caring if he saw me like this.

"Go away." Kal said in a broken tone.

"Kal listen. I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that. Please let me in." I asked putting my ear next to the door.

"No, just leave me alone." he said.

I then heard crying. I then slide to the floor with my back to the wall. I looked at the stairs and saw Felicia running up them and over towards me.

"What happened?" she said in a low and concerned tone.

I got up and lead her into my room and closed the door behind us.

"What happened Jon?" she asked again.

"I almost changed in front of him." I said sitting down on my bed.

Felicia was shocked and asked "He didn't see anything did he?"

I shook my head.

"No, he didn't." I said.

Felicia sighed in relief but, she then saw the expression on my face and grew concerned.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"I said he was a worthless piece of trash and hurt him." I said refusing to look up.

She didn't say anything for a moment and then asked "Did you mean any of it?"

"No!" I shouted as I stood to my feet.

"I would never do anything to harm him! It was just an accident due to the full moon. I care for him as if he was my own!" I said staring into her eyes.

"Did you try apologizing?" she asked.

"Yes, but he won't let me in to say it face to face." I said looking at the wall.

"Do you want me to try?" she asked.

I nodded my head. We then walked out and over to Kal's door. Felicia knocked on the door lightly.

"Go away Jon." Kal said in a broken tone.

"Kal it's Felicia. Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you." Felicia said in a calm tone.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"The door's unlocked" he said.

Felicia walked in and closed the door behind her. I sat outside for ten minutes waiting for Felicia to come out.

Then after another ten minutes Felicia came out. I stood up and said "Well?"

"He's calmed down some. I had to keep telling him that you didn't mean it. He said he understands that you didn't mean to and that he forgives you." she said.

I sighed in relief.

"Can I go in and see him?" I asked.

Felicia thought about it for a minute.

"Okay just be sure that you don't touch him." she said pointing at my fur.

"I won't." I said.

I opened the door and entered and quickly closed it behind me. I noticed that the lights were off but I could still see as if it were daytime. I walked over to his bed and saw that he was laying down with his back towards me.

"Kal?" I asked.

There was silence for a few minutes until he spoke.

"Hey Jon." he said not turning to face me.

I then sat down as close as I could to him.

"Kal, I'm very sorry for what I said and I didn't mean any of the things that I said back there." I said looking at him.

"I know. Felicia told me. You could have to me that you have uncontrolled muscle movement some times and I would have understand." he said still not moving.

_"So that's what you told him Felicia?"_ I thought.

He then sat up and put his hands to his face and started crying again. I got up and quickly looked around the room and found a quilt on the dresser. I then wrapped it around him without touching him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"I thought you looked a little cold that's all." I said sitting down next to him.

Going against what Felicia told me I wrapped my arms around him and drew him close to my chest.

"Why are you still crying? Are you upset about something?" I asked.

"No, I'm just happy that I have you and Felicia here to care for me. I-I don't want to be left all alone again." he said calming down.

"What do you mean again?" I asked.

"Remember when I told you about my first step dad? Well after that incident he took me away deep in the forest near the mountains and left me there. After the first few days I tried to find my way back but I was still young and didn't know which way to go. I then started to get tired and hungry for not eating for a few days. Then one night I fell into a deep sleep and then next thing I knew I was near the house we were living in and I was covered in blood. I walked in and saw that there were police men in the living room with my step dad in hand cuffs. When they all saw me covered in blood my mom ran towards me and was crying as she hugged me ignoring the blood. She asked where have I been and I told her I was I the woods for a couple of days and that I fell asleep one night and that I woke up near the house. She shook her head and said I wasn't missing for a few days but I was missing for a four weeks! My step dad was taken to jail and my mom refused to tell me why I didn't remember the four weeks I was missing. And since then I had a few incidents were I found myself in the woods not knowing how I got there. My mom thinks I sleepwalk. Though I don't think she's telling me everything but I'm pretty sure she has a good reason for not telling me. But sometimes I still dream of that event." he said trying not to cry.

I was shocked at hearing this. To think that he was left all alone for four weeks and what really shocked me was when he told me that he found himself in the woods without knowing how he got there.

_"I'll ask Felicia about that later."_ I thought.

"Well don't worry I won't leave you alone." I said comforting him.

I felt him relax in my arms.

"You're so warm Jon. Please don't leave me tonight." he said before falling asleep in my arms.

I then laid him down on his bed and moved over next to him and fell asleep myself.


	5. True Voice

_**Chapter 5 True Voice!  
><strong>_

_**Jon's POV**_

I woke up to the sunlight filtering in through the blinds.

"_Dang it! Can't I get a few more minutes of sleep? For once I slept good last night." _I thought.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and saw that I had returned back to my human form. I looked around and recalled the events from last night. I looked down and saw Kal laying there right next to me. I smiled as I moved one of his bangs out of his eye. For some reason I kept getting this feeling to act like a father to him. I then got up without waking him and quietly walked to the door. Before I left I picked up the fresh scent of cat in the room. I walked out and gently closed the door. I walked down stairs and saw Felicia sitting at the table with two cups. One was milk and the other was coffee. I sat down across from her and she passed me the one with the coffee.

"You came in when we were asleep." I said before taking a sip of my coffee.

She smiled as she drank some of her milk.

"You bet I did and boy did both of you look adorable kinda like a father and son moment." she said smiling still.

I just looked somewhere else.

"Next time when you are in your werewolf form you need to take a bath." Felicia said almost laughing.

"Why? I don't smell." I said looking insulted.

"No, but you do shed!" Felicia said laughing.

I must have blushed slightly because she started laughing harder.

"_I'm going to have to explain to Kal why there is dog fur in his bed later."_I thought.

"Hey Felicia can I ask you something?" I said in a serious tone.

She noticed this and got serious herself.

"What is it Jon?" she asked.

"Did Pam tell you about the incident were Kal was left out in the forest for four weeks by himself?" I asked.

She looked down at her cup.

"Yes." she said.

"So you knew about the incident where his first step dad tried to kill him didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes." she said not looking up.

"Then why did you act surprised when he told us about it?" I said.

"I was only surprised at the scar on his arm. Pam told me he had it but I didn't expect it to be that big." she said looking up at me.

I got up and sat down right next to her.

"How long do we have before that call comes in?" I asked.

"A few weeks maybe more." Felicia said.

"I think we need to make him feel more comfortable around me and you Felicia." I said.

"Why what are you thinking?" she asked looking at me.

"I mean we need him to think of us as...parents." I said standing up.

She thought about it for a minute then said "You want me to act like a mother to him?"

The next thing I knew she jumped at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and said "I'll be the best mother he ever had!"

She then let go and sat back down.

"Well I'll try to do the same thing." I said sitting down.

"Hey Felicia there's something else I need to ask you." I said.

"What is it Jon?" she said looking concerned.

"Do we have to worry about him changing and did he change during those four weeks he can't remember?" I asked.

Felicia then sat her cup down and had a serious look.

"Pam does believe he changed during those four weeks which would explain why he couldn't remember anything. Now as for the reason why he was covered in blood Pam did a little searching in the woods and found a few deer that were killed by an animal that had to be canine due to the bite marks. She also tested the blood he was covered in and found out it was a match to the dead deer. Now as for worrying about him changing. No we don't have to worry about it because Pam put a magic seal on him that will prevent him from changing." she said.

"Has she ever seen him in his other form?" I asked.

Felicia remained silent for a few minutes.

"I don't know. She kept silent about that. She said she didn't want to talk about any of it and wanted to keep it from him until he was old enough to know." Felicia said.

We both fell silent.

"Well I'm going to go train on the roof. Tell Kal I'm up there when he wakes up." I said breaking the silence as I got up and headed for the stairs and noticed that the clock on the wall read 10:00am.

"Okay, oh and don't worry about dog shampoo for your bath later on. I already put some in the shower this morning." she said giggling.

I growled under my breath as I headed up the stairs and onto the roof.

_**Kal's POV **_

_**Dream/Flashback**_

I suddenly found myself standing next to a smaller version of myself that was lying on the ground near my old house almost naked and covered in blood. He then woke up and looked himself over.

"What is this stuff?" he said.

He then walked up to the house and walked in and saw my mom on the couch crying and some police that had my step dad in some sort of cuffs.

"You're going to jail for child abuse sir! If you don't tell us where he is you're just going to make it worse for yourself!" one of them said.

"I did you all a favor! I got rid of that beast and made sure he'd never find his way back to hurt anyone!" my step dad shouted.

"Mommy why are you crying and where is daddy going?" the younger me asked.

All of them were shocked to see him. Without thinking mom ran towards and wrapped her arms around him and started crying harder.

"Where have you been? I was sooo worried about you." she said while crying.

"Daddy took me into the woods and disappeared. I walked around trying to find him but I couldn't find him. Then after a few days I got too tired and too hungry to continue. So I fell asleep and woke up near here." he said.

Mom looked at him confused and said "Kal, how long were you gone for?"

"A few days." he answered.

She then looked scared at first then said "Kal, you have been missing for four weeks."

"See? I told you it was a monster! Quickly kill it with your guns! Kill it! Kill it!" My dad shouted.

"That's it! Get him out of here!" one of the police men said carrying my step dad out the door.

Then the entire scene turned black.

"What's going on? I don't recall this every time I had this dream?" I said to myself.

"That's because you haven't." a voice said.

I turned around and saw a large canine-like animal standing in front of me. It flexed its claws on its paw-like hands and jumped at me and before its fangs connected with my neck. It disappeared.

_**Dream/flashback end**_

I opened my eyes to find that I was sitting straight up in my bed covered in sweat.

"Well I was wondering when that would show up again." I said to myself.

I looked down at my bed sheet and noticed that there was white dog fur on it.

"That's odd I don't recall there being a dog in the apartment." I said to myself.

I got up and notice that there was some more dog fur on my shirt.

"Great now I need a shower."

I said grabbing a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. I got into the walk- in shower and started washing my hair. I then noticed that the shampoo smelled different and looked at the bottle and saw that it was dog shampoo!

"Okay this is getting creepy!" I said out loud.

I then got out and dried myself off and put on my other set of clothes I had and walked down stairs. I saw Felicia drinking something and reading the morning paper. She must have heard me and turned to see me.

"Oh good morning Kal how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Uh fine I guess." I said walking to the kitchen and towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to sit across from her.

"Hey Felicia." I said opening my water.

"Yeah Kal what is it?"she said.

"Well when I woke up this morning I found..." I started to say when she cut me off.

"Wait. I need to go and get something." she said getting up.

"Oh okay." I said confused.

She just smiled and quickly walked into the kitchen. After a few minutes she came back holding a tray with some of the things I like for breakfast; bacon, eggs, toast, waffles and two glasses one with milk and one with orange juice.

"_Well this has definitely gotten weirder._" I thought.

After the first few days you mostly had to get what you wanted from the kitchen and it was rare when we all sat down to eat at the same time. But this was the first time Felicia made me something to eat.

"Uh Felicia are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Kal. I just wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast that's all." she said setting the tray in front of me.

"Well okay but do you want any of this? I don't want to be rude and eat it all in front you." I said.

"Oh don't worry. I already had breakfast and besides I have a few errands to run anyway." she said heading towards the door.

"Okay, oh Felicia before you leave I need to as you something." I said.

"What is it?"She said slightly concerned.

"Why is there dog fur in my bed?" I asked.

She relaxed a little.

"Well a friend of ours stopped by and brought his dog with him and he went up into your room and laid down for a few minutes." she explained.

"And what about the dog shampoo in the shower?" I asked.

"Oh I bought the wrong kind when I went to the store this morning." she said heading towards the door.

"_Something is up. It's not a coincidence that there was dog fur in my bed and dog shampoo in the shower. But why would she lie to me? But I trust her. I'll wait for her to tell me the truth._" I thought.

"Felicia I've been lied to before for many reasons. But I trust you to tell me the truth when you're ready to tell me. I'll wait." I said to her.

Her eyes grew wide from shock then she nodded and walked out. I then turned my attention to the pile of food in front of me.

"Well I should eat all of this. I don't want to be rude and not waste any of it." I said as I started eating.

After twenty minutes I was cleaning my plate and was heading up to the roof. When I got there I saw Jon practicing his martial arts. Apparently he didn't notice me so I just sat down and watched. I watched his movements and saw how fluid they were. He then stopped and looked like he was about to take a break. When he turned around he was startled to see me sitting there.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked.

"Not too long." I said shrugging.

He relaxed a little and came over and sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes till he spoke.

"So how did you sleep last night?" he said.

"Fine." I replied.

"Kal I'm sorry for what I said and did last night. I didn't mean any of it. The truth is you are like a son to me." he said looking down.

"Hey don't worry about it. It was an accident. I understand." I said looking up at the sky.

We both fell silent again and just sat there.

"So have you ever considered learning martial arts?" Jon said finally breaking the silence.

"Well, I've thought about it for a while. But I never really got around to it." I said looking at him.

"Well, how about I teach you a little? From what I've seen yesterday you have the ability to learn it." he said.

I looked at him and said "Sure."

"Alright let's get started." he said standing up and walking on the mat.

Surprisingly when I copied his movements and his techniques. They somehow felt natural. I didn't even know how long we were doing this until my cell phone vibrated. I looked at it and it read 4:30pm.

"_Wow! Six hours of nonstop training. Though it felt like 30 minutes."_I thought.

I answered the phone and it turned out to be Amy.

"Hey guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a dance at the school gym tonight and I thought that you may want to go." she asked.

"Sure sounds like fun I'll ask Jon if I can go." I answered.

"Cool see you there." she said then hung up.

I put my phone in my pocket and turned around to see Jon smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You can go. Just be back before midnight." he said smiling.

"Thanks Jon and I will! See you later!" I said running downstairs not thinking how he heard that conversation.

I quickly took a shower and accidentally used that dog shampoo again. I then ran into my room and put on a white button up shirt and put on a red tie and a pair of tan pants and tried to straighten my now almost shoulder length hair. Thanks to that dog shampoo my hair seemed to puff out a little but it did make it look more rustic and it had a nice shine to it. I then ran out of the apartment and ran to the high school.

_**Jon's POV**_

Though I knew Kal could take care of himself I still decided to follow him to keep an eye on him. When I arrived at the high school it already was getting dark. I walked in after getting checked for anything dangerous. Most of the kids here were talking and I also noticed there wasn't any music. I saw Kal standing near the stage looking at some of the instruments. Then a girl walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey I'm sorry to say that our singer tonight can't be here due to getting sick. But the band is here." she said.

"Can't you just put on some tunes or something?" a male student said.

"No, we were hoping to have our music live but since we don't have a singer I guess we have to cancel the dance." she said.

Then the student started talking disappointed. Then I saw Kal get on stage and grab the micro phone.

"I'll sing." he said.

Most of the students gasped and some just started talking to each.

"You can sing Kal?" I heard Amy ask.

Though I was curious myself so I worked my way to the front of the stage.

"Well I know a few songs." he said.

"Go for it dude!" a male student cheered.

Then the students started clapping.

"Okay I hope you guys like this song." he said.

He then walked over to the band and whispered something to them and I saw them nodded. They then started playing the music for a few seconds and the music sounded familiar. I then saw Kal grab the microphone and he started to sing.

_"Looked down from a broken sky  
>Traced out by the city lights<br>My world from a mile high  
>Best seat in the house tonight<br>Touched down on the cold black tar  
>Hold on for the sudden stop<br>Breathe in the familiar shock  
>Of confusion<br>And chaos_

_All those people goin' somewhere_  
><em>Why have I never cared?<em>

_Give me Your eyes for just one second_  
><em>Give me Your eyes so I can see<em>  
><em>Everything that I keep missing<em>  
><em>Give me Your love for humanity<em>  
><em>Give me Your arms for the broken-hearted<em>  
><em>The ones that are far beyond my reach<em>  
><em>Give me Your heart for the ones forgotten<em>  
><em>Give me Your eyes so I can see<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Step out on a busy street_  
><em>See a girl and our eyes meet<em>  
><em>Does her best to smile at me<em>  
><em>To hide what's underneath<em>  
><em>There's a man just to her right<em>  
><em>Black suit and a bright red tie<em>  
><em>Too ashamed to tell his wife<em>  
><em>He's out of work, he's buyin' time<em>

_All those people goin' somewhere_  
><em>Why have I never cared?<em>

_Give me Your eyes for just one second_  
><em>Give me Your eyes so I can see<em>  
><em>Everything that I keep missing<em>  
><em>Give me Your love for humanity<em>  
><em>Give me Your arms for the broken-hearted<em>  
><em>The ones that are far beyond my reach<em>  
><em>Give me Your heart for the ones forgotten<em>  
><em>Give me Your eyes so I can see<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_I've been there a million times_  
><em>A couple of million eyes<em>  
><em>Just move and pass me by<em>  
><em>I swear I never thought that I was wrong<em>  
><em>Well I want a second glance<em>  
><em>So give me a second chance<em>  
><em>To see the way You've seen the people all along<em>

_Give me Your eyes for just one second_  
><em>Give me Your eyes so I can see<em>  
><em>Everything that I keep missing<em>  
><em>Give me Your love for humanity<em>  
><em>Give me Your arms for the broken-hearted<em>  
><em>The ones that are far beyond my reach<em>  
><em>Give me Your heart for the ones forgotten<em>  
><em>Give me Your eyes so I can see<em>

_Give me Your Eyes (Give me Your eyes for just one second)_  
><em>Lord, give me Your eyes (Give me Your eyes so I can see)<em>  
><em>Everything (Everything that I keep missing)<em>  
><em>That I keep missing<em>  
><em>Give me Your heart (Give me Your arms for the broken-hearted)<em>  
><em>For the broken hearted (The ones that are far beyond my reach)<em>  
><em>Give me Your heart (Give me Your heart for the ones forgotten)<em>  
><em>Lord, give me Your eyes (Give me Your eyes so I can see)<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Yeah_  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah"<em>

When he finished all the students started cheering and yelling with joy. I myself was amazed.

"_He sung that perfectly."_ I thought.

"Thank you." Kal said.

"Sing some more dude!" a male student shouted.

"Sing a slow song!" a girl shouted.

"How does the All-American Rejects sound?" Kal said.

"Yeah!" the students yelled.

Kal then walked up to the band and told them the song.

He then walked to the front of the stage and said "Amy, would you mind coming up here and sing with me? This song is a duet."

I saw Amy blush and heard a couple guys whistle. She then nodded her head and got up on stage. He whispered the song to her and she nodded her head. Then the band started playing and Kal and Amy started singing Another Heart Calls. I decided to walk outside and get some fresh air. I walked for several minutes and I looked around and saw no one around and I shifted into my werewolf and ran towards the park. After a few minutes I was there.

"That keeps getting easier." I said to myself.

I looked up at the moon and saw that it was still somewhat full. I walked over to the old oak tree that is here in the park. I leaned against it and thought of Pam.

"He truly is a special kid, Pam." I said to myself.

I closed my eyes and I saw Pam's face. My thoughts were disturbed when I heard what sounded like footsteps running and laughing. I opened my eyes and saw Kal running this way with Amy right behind him.

"_What are they doing here? Is the dance over already? I can't let them see me like this!_" I thought.

I looked around for a place to hide and without hesitation I quickly climbed up the oak tree cutting my paw in the rush and sat there quietly as they sat down at the base of the tree.

_**Kal's POV**_

I was still laughing at Amy as she sat down next to me underneath the oak tree. Both of us laughing at our little race.

_**Flashback**_

As we finished the song the dance had ended and me and Amy were walking out.

"Is there nothing you're not good at?" Amy asked.

"I'm not good with math." I said joking.

"Who is?" Amy said laughing.

I then decided to mess with her a little.

"I'll make you a bet. If you can beat me to the old oak tree in the park I'll give you fifty dollars." I said with a grin.

"And what do you get if you win?" she asked.

My grin grew wider and I said "You'll find out when we get there."

She blushed for a minute and said "Look what's that?" Pointing at something.

I looked at where she pointed and she took off. I turned back around and smiled.

"_Like that will help you._" I thought and ran after her.

_**Flashback End**_

Now I sitting against the old oak tree laughing.

"How can you run so fast?" Amy said while laughing.

"Call it a gift." I said.

I then felt something drip on my head.

"What the heck?" I said reaching up.

I brought my hand down and on my hand was a red sticky liquid.

"Kal, what is that?" Amy asked confused.

I knew exactly what it was ever since I was little, blood.

" It's just some red tree sap that hasn't thicken yet." I lied.

I got up and wiped the blood on my pants and Amy stood up as well.

"Hey Amy do you mind closing you eyes for a second so I can think of the prize you can give me?" I said leaning against the tree so she wouldn't see anything.

"Okay." Amy said closing her eyes with a smile.

I looked at the tree and saw a little blood and what looked like a small patch of white fur.

"_That's odd_." I thought.

I quickly snatched the patch of fur and stuck it in my pocket. I then grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to the lamp post near the bench.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Open your eyes." I said.

She opened her eyes and looked confused.

"So have you decided what you want?" She asked.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear and watched her blush.

"O-Okay." she said.

I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"_Her lips are cold. It must be cold out here to her._" I thought.

"_His lips are so warm. I wonder why?_" she thought.

I looked up at the tree and for a second I saw two gold eyes reflect from the lamp post's light.

"It's getting late. I better take you home Amy." I said walking her home while not looking back.

After a few minutes of walking I dropped Amy at her home and said goodnight and ran the rest of the way home. I ran up the stairs and said goodnight to Felicia and went straight to my room and noticed that Jon wasn't in his room when I closed the door. I took the patch if fur out of my pocket and looked at it for a second. It felt soft and slightly warm. I then threw it in the trash and turned out the lights and went to bed.

_**Jon's POV**_

I waited at least an hour before I got down from the tree.

"_That was too close for comfort._" I thought.

I quickly ran back to the apartment and changed back to my human form. I ran up stairs and noticed that Kal's room lights were off. So I decided to sneak in and check on him. Before I opened the door I heard someone behind me.

"Checking up on him Jon?" Felicia said.

I turned around and saw she was standing there with a night gown on not hiding her cat features.

"And? Is there a problem with that?" I said.

"No, no problem what so ever." she said playing with her tail.

She then walked past me to her room and said "Goodnight Jon."

She then closed the door and turned out her lights. I then turned back to Kal's room and quietly walked inside. I saw that he was asleep on his bed with no covers over him. I grabbed the quilt and threw it over him and noticed that he had the medallion I gave him on his side table. I smiled and whispered goodnight to him and left his room and went to my own. I then sat down on my bed and thought for a minute.

"I need to tell him. I need to show him what I am. It feels wrong that I'm lying to him about this." I said to myself.

I then turned out the lights and laid down on my bed.

"_I'll show and tell him what I am when it's time._" I thought before I fell asleep.


	6. Beastial instincts, Human intentions

_**Chapter 6: Beastial instincts, human intentions.**_

**Jon's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming in my ear. I slammed my fist down on it and it fell silent. I got up and stretched and ruffled my hair.

"That was a close call last night." I said to myself as I put on a shirt and my shoes.

I exited my room and saw that Kal's room door was open and saw that he was gone.

"_Strange, he usually sleeps till nine. I wonder where he is? "_ I thought.

I walked down stairs and saw that Felicia was in the living room reading the morning paper.

" Looks like it's just you, me, and Kal that are staying here Jon." Felicia said not looking up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Victor and Rikou went back to their places and Harry is heading back to New York. Oh and by the way Kal went to go get Amy so they can go to the library about an hour ago. He said he won't be back until late tonight." she said flipping the page.

"He's going to be at the library all day?" I asked.

She then looked up and said "Jon, you and Kal slept in today. It's already 12:30. You two probably worked yourselves hard yesterday."

"Now that you mentioned it we did train for almost three hours straight." I said.

" I just hope he and Amy get to the library okay. The news said that we're suppose to be getting some bad weather later on today." she said looking at the window.

**Kal's POV**

I ran down through the streets of Silverstone and I kept running for a mile till I reached Amy's house. But house was an understatement. The place was an estate! For all I knew her parents had at least 300 acres of land and I saw that it was filled with oak trees. As I walked up to the estate I zipped up my sleeveless jacket and put on my black knuckle gloves . They were gifts from my mom though they were a size too big but she said I would grow into them. I knock on the door and waited for a few minutes and then a woman opened the door who looked in her early thirties who I instantly knew was Amy's mom.

"Hello, may I help you?" she said.

"Um I'm Amy's friend Kal Wilson? She and I were going to go to the library for a few hours." I said.

"Oh, you're Pam's son! Please come on in." she said opening the door all the way.

I walked in and saw that she looked like an older version of Amy. She had long blonde tied up in a ponytail, soft brown eyes and was wearing a police uniform. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. She must of sensed my tension and gave me a warm smile.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. I was just about to head into work. I'm not going to arrest you or anything. Why don't you come and sit down till Amy gets done getting ready?" she said.

I nodded and followed her into the living room and saw that the walls were lined with old relics and old newspaper articles. I then sat down on one of the leather couches that filled the room and while Mrs. Bradford sat across from me and I noticed a medallion hanging around her neck. It looked like a ring with three swords forming a triangle.

"That's a nice necklace. Mrs. Bradford." I said.

"Oh, thank you. It's an old family heirloom. Also did you mother ever tell you me and her were best friends back in high school?" she said crossing her legs.

"No, she didn't, but now that you mentioned it she never said where she or my dad went to school at." I said scratching my head.

She just raised an eyebrow and said " Who's you're dad then?"

" Step dad actually I never met my birth father. But my current dad is Justin Wilson." I said.

That took her by surprise and just shook it off.

"So where are you staying at ? I know that you're not with your parents." she said.

"Well my family is currently in Montana and I'm currently staying with Jon and Felicia." I said.

That one took her by surprise as well but she just smiled and said to herself out loud. "Oh she always did have him around her finger."

"Excuse me?" I said.

She looked at me and said "Back in high school she and Jon were a couple that couldn't be broken. They would always be together no matter what. In fact he would even sneak over to her house when her parents were asleep and she would do the same!"

"So what happened? If they loved each other so much why did she leave?" I asked.

"Oh you know she went to a different college and never came back." she said looking away.

"_Somethings not right. Either she doesn't know which I doubt or she is hiding something._ " I thought.

Before I could ask I heard Amy come down the stairs.

"Mom are you bothering Kal?" she said walking into the living room wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Oh come on Samantha, I was just explaining how his mom and I were good friends back in high school." her mom said standing up.

I tilted my head and smiled then said "Samantha?"

Amy gave a look that just said Don't you dare.

"So do you guys need a ride to the library?" her mom said.

"If it's not too much trouble. Though I can run the distant. I'm not to sure about Samantha though." I said snickering at the last part.

Her mom did the same and said "Well let me go get my keys and we'll be on our way."

When she walked out I looked at Amy who looked like she was about to take one of the old relic swords and stab me with it. Lucky for me her mom walked back in and was heading to the front door and I quickly followed behind her. We then got in the police car and she started driving to town.

Half way there Amy finally said "So what are we going to library for anyway?"

"Mrs. Bradford, does Silverstone have a history of strange creatures roaming here?" I asked.

Suddenly we felt the car swerve a little.

"Uh... Yeah but that was a long time ago. Just some myths and legends why do you ask?" she said.

I just shrugged my shoulders and said " I'd just like to know the history around here. It's one of my favorite subjects."

"Now that you mention it dad use to tell me and Jason a few of those myths. My favorite was The Wolf and the Human." Amy said.

"That always was your favorite." her mom said.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Well it happened a long time ago back when the town was a small village. There was this woman named Sarah who hated her life cause she couldn't find anyone that loved her. Well one day she went to the river and accidentally fell in. As she was heading down the river she couldn't swim and just when she about to fall unconscious she saw what looked like a man jump into the river and pulled her out. And before she fell unconscious she heard him say "Don't worry you're safe now." Later she awoke to find herself next to a warm fire in a small cave. She looked at the mouth of the cave and saw the shape of a man walking towards her. But when the figure got closer she saw that he had the features of a wolf, a werewolf! But for some reason she wasn't scared because she somehow knew that he was the one that saved her. When he got closer she saw that he had pure white fur and one eye was a solid gold and the other a crystal blue. The first thing he said was "Are you alright?" and she just nodded her head. "Who are you?" she said. And the white werewolf just smiled and said "My name is Kalestin Calerist." And many weeks after that they fell in love and would always meet each other in the woods. But the villagers found out about this and when Sarah went to see Kalestin the villagers followed. When she meet Kalestin a villager shot an arrow at Kalestin but hit Sarah instead. Kalestin was shocked at this but before he could do anything a second arrow was shot and it hit him this time. And before the both died he smiled at Sarah and said while holding her hand "I promise, we'll be together forever in the next life." And before they died he vowed he would punish the villages for their deaths and then they died happily." Amy said.

"That's kind of sad and scary." I said.

"Yeah but it's a good story and legend has it that Kalestin's wolf soul still roams the forests waiting for his reincarnation as well as Sarah's so they can be together again. But he also plans on getting revenge. Though the legend never did say how." Amy said.

Before I could say anything the car stopped and I saw that we were at the library.

"Well here we are. Try to finish up around four. Reports are coming in saying we're suppose to be getting a terrible story later on today. If you finish early just come meet me down at the police station." Mrs. Bradford said unlocking the doors.

Me and Amy both got out and watched as her mom drove off around the corner. We then headed inside he library and as we approached the front desk I saw that the floor was white marble and the walls and doors were a dark oak or pine. I also saw that there were rows of bookshelves everywhere and in the center of the library there was a big skylight.

I then saw a man who had jet black hair and tan skin sitting at the front desk looked up from a book he was reading and said " Hello Amy, who's your friend?"

"Kal Wilson, we're here to do a little research on the history of the town." Amy said.

He smiled and said "Well the town history is down at the northwest wing you know the way. There are also computers there in case you can't find anything on the shelves."

"Thanks Mr. Martinez. Tell Markus I said hi." Amy said walking towards the wing.

I was about to follow her when Mr. Martinez said "It's nice to met you Kal. You mother is an amazing woman. Also I hope you get to stick around to met my son."

I then saw that he also had the exact same medallion around his neck that Amy's mom had. I then followed Amy down the hall to the northwest wing and we ended up at a set of wooden double doors.

"Well here we are." Amy said.

She then pushed the doors open and I saw that there was a long table in the center of the room and had in bookshelves lining the walls.

I then looked at Amy with a smile and said "Let's get started."

**A few hours later...**

**Kal's POV**

Well me and Amy search through almost an entire bookshelf and didn't find very much. I was on the computer searching while Amy was sitting at the table looking through some old yearbooks.

"Hey Kal, look I found a picture of your mom with Jon." Amy said.

I walked over and looked at the photo and sure enough it was her and Jon. Though they looked a lot younger it was still them.

"Yeah that's them alright." I said walking back to the computer.

I then decided to type in my mom's name and instantly it showed that my mom also had an estate here!

"Is this your mom?" she asked walking over with a yearbook.

"Yeah that's her." I said.

I looked closer and saw that she was wearing the same medallion that Amy's mom was wearing.

"Hey Amy why don't you go tell Mr. Martinez that we're about to leave. I'll log out off the computers and meet you out front." I said.

"Okay see you in a few minutes." Amy said walking out closing the doors behind her.

When I was sure she was gone I quickly typed in the name Kalestin Calerist and found nothing.

" Sigh, why did I think that would pull something up." I said to myself.

I then walked out and towards the front desk. I saw that Mr. Martinez was still reading that same book.

"Hey, Mr. Martinez thanks for everything." I said.

"I hope you found everything you where looking for." he said.

"Well, I didn't find much. But you get what you can I guess." I answered.

"Well there are more books to the town history that are in storage. We had a tree fall in and had to put most of them in storage. Some of them are still there, if you want I can take you back there the next time you're here." He answered back.

"Thanks, that would be great! Well good night Mr. Martinez." I said and headed for the door and as I exited I saw that it was raining, hard.

"Kal! What took you so long?" Amy said as she was standing under an umbrella.

"Sorry." I said scratching my head.

She just smiled and said "Let's head to the station and meet up with my mom."

I then grabbed the umbrella from her and held it over and said "Let's go."

And after a few minutes we were about one block away from the police station we saw three cloaked figures walking towards us. I noticed that they were Jason and his friends.

"Well hello Amy so nice to see you again." Jason said walking towards us.

I noticed that we were being led down in a dead end alley.

"Amy if it comes to it I want you to run as fast as you can to the police station and get help. Trust me this isn't going to turn out well." I whispered to her.

She just nodded her head. I then saw Jason pull out a knife and that's when I reacted. I quickly kicked Josh in the stomach and I dodged Jason as he swung the knife at me. Dal the came at me with another knife. I grabbed his arm and with a swift twist I was able to flip him on to his back.

"Now Amy run!" I shouted.

She the took off and disappeared around the corner .

"_That training with Jon is really paying off._ " I thought.

Then the next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain to my shoulder. I swung around knocking Jason away from me and before I could react I felt two arms grab mine and held them tight.

"You have overstayed your welcome here." Jason said getting up and wiping the blood from his mouth.

He then came towards me and plunged the knife into my stomach. I gritted my teeth as blood started dripping on to the ground.

"What the hell man? You said we were just going to scare him?" Josh said letting go of me.

"I'm out of here." Dal said about to walk away.

"No! You're staying!" Jason yelled pointing the blood soaked knife at him.

I got up and it surprised them.

"What the hell are you?" Jason said holding the knife close.

A red haze fell over my eyes and then I ran up to the first person close to me which was Josh. He pulled out his own knife and tried to stab me but missed. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it with enough force that it broke his wrist. He screams out in pain as he dropped the knife. I then punched him in the face till he fell unconscious. Dal was about to run when I jumped on him and he fell to the ground. I grabbed his a and pulled his arm back till I heard a pop indicating that I had popped it out of joint. He screamed as well and fell unconscious as well after I delivered a couple of kicks to the chest. I then turned my attention to Jason.

"What the hell are you?" he said backing up to the wall.

I walked up to him and when I was about to a foot away from him. He thrusted the knife a second time in my chest. I didn't flinch nor did I show I was in pain. But the look on his face told me that scared out of his mind. I then grabbed him by his shirt and something in me told me to tear him to pieces but I stopped I finally regained my senses. I looked down at Jason and let him go and saw that his nose was bleeding, his lip was busted, and had a black eye. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were covered in blood.

"What am I doing?" I said to myself.

Jason must have saw this cause the he then grabbed his knife and plunged it into my chest for third time and this time I felt it lodge itself in to one of my ribs. I fell to my knees and more of my blood mixed in with the rain water at my knees. He looked like he was about to finish me off when he drew out another knife but stopped when we heard police sirens.

He looked back at me and said "This isn't over."

He then helped Dal and Josh to their feet and they ran off. I slowly got to my feet and with what strength I had I removed the knife from my chest. I then started limping towards the street. My vision started to get blurry from blood lose. I then fell to my knees and saw red and blue lights flashing in front of me and before I blacked out I saw a figure running towards me and wrapped his arms around me and pick me up and that's when I heard his voice.

" Don't you dare die on me Kal!" Jon said in a strong, demanding voice.

"_Jon._ " was my last thought before I completely blacked out.

**Author's Note **

What will happen to Kal?

Yeah I thought that would be a good spot to end a chapter. Bet it leaves you all excited for the next chapter doesn't it?

Keep checking in for new chapters and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Just send me a review or a PM message.

Talk to all of you real soon.

Kaymin


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear fans and fellow fanfiction writers,

I was wondering if I should make Darkstalkers: Next Generation and Darkstalkers: Prison into two series. I would like to hear what you all have to say. Please post a review or send me a PM message.

Thanks Kaymin


End file.
